Different
by TTJSRABB977
Summary: Raven can tell there's something different about the world. Beast Boy seems to be her only comfort until the other Titans turn against her. She can't tell if it's the world that's different, or her. Rated T for Violence. (This is what I believe to be Season 6)
1. Chapter 1

**If you're here from the old one, you may notice a few differences. I just edited a small bit to make it seem more casual. I hope you enjoy this story!**

Raven opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, flattening her hair to the back of her head. She stood up and grabbed her cloak off a hanger. Then, as she stepped out of the doorway, she tripped over Beast Boy's feet as he walked through the hall, taking them both to the ground.

"Sorry, Raven," apologized Beast Boy, standing up and dusting his pants off, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He reached out his hand to help Raven up, but she got up herself, and swept past him without a word. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Starfire cooking something. She paid no attention to her, and instead sat down on the couch in the TV room. Then she pulled out a book and entered a world of her own.

"Hey Raven," said Beast Boy from behind her, "Could you scooch over just a smidge? My nature program is on now."

Raven narrowed her eyes but moved to the other side of the anyway.

"Thanks." He happily thanked her, seeing her facial expression, "At least it's educational."

Raven was going to move, but she thought the couch was more comfortable, even with Beast Boy and his show. She didn't know why he wanted to watch it anyway, since he already knew pretty much everything there is to know about animals.

Raven started to casually read her book, enjoying every word. Soon, she was interrupted again by Starfire this time.

"Hello, my friends!" she greeted them cheerily, holding out a plate of good-looking buttered toast, "Would anyone like to try my toasted bread?"

Beast Boy gladly took a piece, but Raven shook her head. Then, Starfire skipped back to the kitchen to toast more.

"And also, the pizzeria has a special deal for a buy one and receive one for lunch!" she called back from her work, "I would like to know where Cyborg is. If he is not found, he will miss the celebration!"

"Cyborg's in the training room!" Beast Boy shouted back, "But then where's Robin?"

"I'm here!" called Robin from the back of the kitchen, slowly consuming a burrito.

It was almost impossible to read with all this yelling. Raven picked up her book and moved off the couch.

"Wait Raven, this is the best part!" pleaded Beast Boy, who apparently thought she was watching, since it was too loud to read.

Raven stood up and marched right back to her room as Beast Boy sank back down on the couch and continued watching his program.

"Robin?" asked Starfire, "Do you think Beast Boy is in the love to Raven?"

"Uh, I don't think so… Why?" Robin answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not know," wondered Starfire "He wants her to be near him."

Robin leaned back in his seat to get a glimpse of Beast Boy, who seemed perfectly content without her.

' _Imagine. Raven and Beast Boy,'_ Robin thought, shaking his head and returning to his burrito. He couldn't stifle a small grin. Beast Boy and Raven were like polar opposites. The only similarity was their alignment.

Sometimes, Raven wished she didn't have to put up with the other Titans' shenanigans, but after all, they were her family. The family she'd always wanted, but never had. She couldn't bear to think what she would be without them. Unfortunately, she would have to a lot more later that day.

 **Yeah. This first one is kind of weird. Please don't take it for granted. It gets much better as it progresses! (Also, the chapters are longer…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know since basically, all I have to do to update the new story here is re-publish the documents that I've already written onto the new story that you might think it would only take a few minutes. I am going as fast as I can and am trying not to keep you waiting. Just a few more days, and I'll be back on track! (Also, I'm trying to make this as fine-written as possible, which sadly you can't rush. I also changed a few parts, because it would fit MUCH better with the rest of the story.)**

Raven didn't care for pizza. The others ate it _way_ too much. She didn't understand how someone could eat something so many times and still enjoy it. If she had ever liked it in her entire life, eating it repeatedly had sure ruined that. It was also greasy and squishy – like eating a giant, cheesy mushroom. She couldn't even think about it. She knew that if the others liked it, she wouldn't bother them about it. If everyone else couldn't help themselves, was that just a problem with her taste?

Her thoughts were interrupted yet again by Starfire.

"Raven!" Starfire called through the door, "We are heading out now! You would like to come with us, would you not?

Raven flipped back a bit in her book. She had been reading for a while.

"Be right there," Raven replied, trying to sound cheerful, but on the contrary, she was quite annoyed.

A small part of her wanted to go, though. She could use the company.

-{-}-

When they got to the pizzeria, Raven ordered a water and a small salad, which was all she would eat there. Robin and Cyborg shared a large pepperoni pizza and Starfire got a mini pizza to share with Silkie, her 'little borknarf' as she called him.

"I do enjoy the pizza too!" Starfire said to the small creature, carefully cutting each slice with care.

Beast Boy stared at Robin and Cyborg gnawing away at their pepperoni pizza with distaste. Being a vegetarian, he did not approve of their choice. He wouldn't say a word, though. He turned around and grinned at Raven, who was sitting next to him.

"Want some pizza?" he asked her, holding up a slice from his own plate.

Raven wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Does that salad really taste better?" he asked looking down at her bundle of greens, "I'll bet you'd like the pizza if you just try one bite!"

"At least this is healthy," Raven remarked, pushing his hand away.

"But it is the most delicious!" Starfire insisted, "And Silkie loves it too!"

Indeed, Silkie was happily nibbling on a piece of Starfire's pizza.

"So, Beast Boy when are you going to tell Raven that you broke her mirror?" asked Cyborg.

Raven let out a shrill gasp.

Beast Boy was not only surprised that Cyborg had revealed his little secret but was very confused as to why he would do it. Then, he realized that Raven had heard.

"BEAST BOY!" she shouted at him, standing up abruptly, "WHY WERE YOU IN MY-"

Beast Boy raised his hands to protect his face from the dark energy that Raven was currently arming.

"Raven, please! I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone! Please, just don't hurt me!" he yelled in self-defense.

The other three Titans were all shouting. Even Silkie had tried to hide in Starfire's hair to escape the madness.

Then Raven stopped everything she was doing. She began taking deep breaths, unwilling to admit the fact that she had tried to attack a member of her own team. Then she vanished, most likely teleporting back to the tower.

-{-}-

A tear rolled down Raven's cheek and fell onto the pieces of her broken mirror. She had found them hidden under her dresser.

"Raven, I am _so_ sorry…" Beast Boy apologized from the other side of her door, "I- What can I do to help?"

Raven didn't answer him. She just stayed crouching on the ground, fiddling with the remains. She didn't want to talk to him.

"I'm worried about you," Beast Boy continued, "You haven't come out of your room in almost a whole day."

 _And just why do you think?_ Raven thought.

"I know you hate me, but I just want to make it right," he explained, "I can buy you new glass, or whatever you need. I'll fix it myself if you'll let me!"

Raven was somewhat taken aback. She didn't hate him. But, he really annoyed her some of the time. She examined the damage on her mirror. He was right – the only thing broken was the glass. She got it from her mother, so she didn't know what part of it was magic. She couldn't be mad at Beast Boy forever.

"Beast Boy…"

She didn't even know what to say.

"I- I'm sorry."

"What?" Beast Boy said, confused.

Raven opened the door to see Beast Boy. He looked happy to see her again, but kind of tense.

"I don't hate you," she said, "I don't need help fixing it. It's just a silly trinket. I'm sorry that I've made you think you're not important to me, even though you are."

Beast Boy couldn't help but sigh.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you're alright." He answered.

Raven now knew how much she might have scared him. She was in her room for a while, even if it only felt like a few hours to her.

"It's night," he said, "We should get to bed."

"Goodnight." She said, walking back into her room.

Beast Boy walked down the hall towards his room.

 _She doesn't understand. She doesn't know the danger that she's in._ He thought.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I know it took an unnecessarily long time, and I apologize. This will go a lot faster now that I'm free from my business. Thanks for all the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, if you are here from the old version, you may be a little confused about this chapter. The ancient version's third chapter, I have realized is completely unnecessary. I am changing the plot of this story a bit, so I can scrap the ancient third chapter altogether. (If you are a new reader and you have no idea what in the world I'm talking about, just ignore everything I just said.) Basically, forget the old version. Also, get used to me updating this quickly!**

 _ **-Chapter 3-**_

"What is wrong with me?" Raven asked herself, rubbing her forehead.

She felt lightheaded. Like she had drank too much caffeine or was overtired. No, that couldn't be it. She didn't feel tired. Her head didn't necessarily _hurt_ either. She felt peculiar and almost sick. Pushing that idea out of her mind, she stood up out of her bed.

 _*CRUNCH*_

Raven grimaced and stared down at her foot. She had stepped on a piece of her broken mirror. She sat back down and brusquely pulled a shard of glass out of the sole of her foot. Then, she carefully brushed up all the broken pieces of glass into a small pile with her hands.

-{-}-

Raven never really ate anything 'heavy' for breakfast. Usually, just a granola bar or an apple. But today she felt… bland almost. Plus, her head felt a bit odd. She reached into the microwave and pulled out the oatmeal the she had prepared for herself. Then, she sat down in a chair and dug in.

The only other person in the room was Starfire, who was experimenting with some kind of bread in the oven, while Cyborg and Beast Boy played some sort of racing game on the TV.

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked Starfire.

"He went to the store," she answered, "But he should have returned by now."

Raven turned her eyes to the game that Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing, nonchalantly rubbing the side of her head.

"You okay, Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," she answered, continuing to watch the racing game, "Why?"

"Well, I thought you didn't like video games," Beast Boy reminded her.

Raven took a moment to think.

"There's nothing else to do."

Beast Boy turned his attention back to the game, still confused about Raven's queer behavior.

It was that awkward for the entire morning – Raven trailing behind Beast Boy and Cyborg, and then asking herself why. She'd finally had enough when she had spent an hour watching them shoot hoops.

She shook her head and got up to leave.

Beast Boy noticed and ran over to her.

"I'm really sorry Raven," he apologized, "But can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes?" Raven replied.

She had even been worrying herself. She didn't know what Beast Boy could possibly need.

"I'm going to go inside now," said Cyborg, politely leaving the two alone.

"Okay. I know that after yesterday, you're probably still upset with me about your mirror," Beast Boy began.

"Wait," said Raven, "How _did_ you break it?"

Then, Raven's mind became a lot clearer. Her mind had almost been flickering all day, but now she had a chance to think about something.

"That's not what I was going to tell you," Beast Boy replied, "But, I was in your-"

He stopped abruptly.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I heard a rattling noise coming from inside your room and when I went in, I saw that it was coming from your mirror, so I went over to it and touched it. Then, it made one of your emotions come out of your," he explained, "And then I tried to get her back in, but she wanted to tell you something. I told her that I would tell you for her if she got back in the mirror, and so she did. Then, another one came out, but a different color. I tried to tell her the same thing, but she wouldn't listen. She insisted on telling me something about… Terra."

Raven sat there, taking it all in. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her emotions coming out of her mirror? That should be impossible! But they must've really needed something.

"What did they want to tell me?" she asked.

"Hold on, after the second one came out, two more got out too. And they forced the second one back through the mirror so they could get me to go to the real you. I wanted to hear the rest about Terra, so I asked them to tell me one by one. One got really upset and kind of scared, so she tried to run away, but I grabbed her and asked the other one what was going on, and she told me the same as the first one."

Raven was so confused at all the weirdness in his explanation. Especially that she had never thought that the emotions could get out.

"She pulled the scared one back through after another brief warning, and the second one came back out. She told me that Terra would try and trick me to do something to you, and I needed you to know before it happened. She also told me a more… advanced version of what the third one told me, and I got really nervous. Then she told me not to be as long as you knew about it. But before I could tell her anything, she suddenly went back in. I tried to get her back out to ask her something, and then…"

"It broke?" Raven asked.

"Yes," he said, "And I'm so sorry. Then Cyborg came in and saw me really sad and trying to fix it, and he told me that you could fix it. But I didn't think you could."

"It's okay," Raven assured him, "Wait. What colors were they?"

Beast Boy looked puzzled.

"The first one was green I think. I'm pretty sure that she was the brave one. Then the second one was purple-ish. But I'd never seen her before. She was the one who told me about Terra. The third ones were gray – your timid emotion, and then yellow? I think it was yellow, but I hadn't seen her before either. But none of them acted like themselves. They all acted… worried. Especially the timid one."

Raven was going through all the colors in her head.

 _Pink is joy, Gray is fear and sadness, Green is bravery, Red is anger, Orange is rude, Yellow is knowledge, Brown is sloppy… what is purple? Maybe that was happiness._

"What did they want to tell me?"

"Different things," said Beast Boy, "The first one, who was green, told me something about Trigon. The second one told me… a lot of different things, but they were directed towards me, rather than to tell you. But it was mainly the same thing as Green. Then, while trying to calm down the timid one, Yellow told me about the other emotions, and that something was wrong with them. She also told me that we would have a terrible month, and that we should stay hidden, or it will be our end…"

Raven gasped.

"What?!"

"Then when the purple one came out, she finished what she was saying about Terra, and then suddenly had to go back. But before she left, she told me that the doom happens at 12." Beast Boy finished.

Raven was speechless.

"What?" she gasped, "Wh- Why is-?"

All of the sudden, both of them heard a scream from downstairs. Likely Starfire's.

They both sprinted back down and into the Living room, where Starfire was looking at her T-Communicator in shock. Cyborg came running from the hall too.

Raven followed Beast Boy to see why she had screamed so. The T-Communicator only displayed the words 'CALL ENDED'.

"What's wrong Starfire?!" Cyborg shouted.

She dropped the object and pulled on her hair.

"Robin is not there!"

Then, Raven realized that she hadn't seen Robin all day. Wasn't he running errands?

"Did you call him?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, and he did not answer!" she replied, "I only heard a high voice! Like one belonging to a girl! You do not think…"

"Starfire, of course not!" Raven insisted, "Robin loves you!"

She took a quick look at the clock. It was 6:00 P.M.

"But we should go look for him!" Starfire suggested.

"Let's wait just a little longer," said Raven, "He'll be back."

Starfire took a deep breath.

"Okay," she agreed, "He'll be okay."

Raven took out her T-Communicator and tried calling him herself.

"Robin?" she asked.

There was a little delay, but soon his voice came in.

"Yes?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire shouted into the T-Communicator, "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine," he replied, "I'm coming home right now."

Then there was a small, high-pitched sound before he hung up.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," said Starfire, picking her T-Communicator up off the ground, "Thank you."

-{-}-

A long time had passed, and Raven had started to worry about Robin herself. She had been reading in her room for the longest time, waiting for him to return. It was dark outside now, and she wondered if the other three had gone to bed yet.

A little later, her light went out.

 _Ugh, Dead bulb,_ she thought for a few seconds. Then she remembered something. She had her lamp on too, but lights don't usually die at the same time. It wasn't raining at all, so why had the power gone out? She had never come to think this, being part-demon, but her room looked terrifying without any light. She was fine though. The power had gone off for no reason before. A branch had probably fallen on a power line or something. She definitely couldn't read though.

She clumsily made her way towards the door, and then opened it.

"Hello?" she called out, "Is anyone still awake?"

She looked at the clock.

12:00.

Raven stared at it for a long time, watching its ticking hand slowly move. Was this what the Purple emotion had tried to tell Beast Boy?

She then heard his shout.

"Oh no!" she gasped with horror.

She ran as fast as she could towards his room, keeping her hands in front her to prevent herself from falling or bumping into something.

"Beast Boy!" she screamed.

She threw open his door and looked around for any life. There was an enormous hole in his wall. She crept through it, seeing that it led into the training room.

Then she heard a noise and ran forwards, crashing into Beast Boy, who seemed to be running as well.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried, on the verge of tears, "What's going on?!"

"I- don't know," Beast Boy panted, "But why are you so upset?"

"You scared me!" Raven yelled, holding him tightly, "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "But someone came into my room and ran into me! And that's how I got in here."

Raven bit her lip.

"Let's get Starfire and Cyborg," Raven suggested.

A few seconds after the two got up, Raven felt something cold on her neck, pulling her to the ground, and away from Beast Boy. She tried to scream, but could hardly make any sounds. She managed to grab Beast Boy's hand for a brief moment until she felt herself being dragged into the darkness.

 **Well, that was a pretty bad place to end this chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to update a new one again soon. I hope you like this one, because this is where the bad stuff happens. I'll try and publish a new chapter sometime this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. This, in my opinion is where it gets good. Hopefully, I can start updating faster from now on. I've been trying. Warning: This one is a bit hard to understand.**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 4-**_

At first, Raven stayed still. She felt for what was pulling her by the neck. It felt like… a steel bar. Still being dragged around, she quietly grabbed onto the bar. Then, she bent it with a lift of a finger, letting her free. Whoever was pulling on it immediately let go and jumped back.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, standing to her feet.

"You don't remember me?" asked her attacker.

Raven recognized the voice.

"Robin?"

She looked down on the ground near her and saw his staff, bent in two.

"Why are you- what happened?!"

"You think you can beat me, but you can't," he said, noticing her arming her dark magic once again.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven, "Did you turn off the power? Was that you?"

Raven didn't want to believe it, but it was obvious that Robin was the one who had attacked Beast Boy, then pulled her farther into the hall and tried to take her away.

"I didn't do anything to the power," he continued, "All I did was try to get rid of Beast Boy. Until you got in the way. Now I have to eliminate you too."

Raven looked around her. The only room anywhere close to where they were belonged to Cyborg.

"What do you want with us?" Raven asked.

"That's none of your business."

"It is if you're trying to kill us!"

Raven knew that Robin wouldn't just randomly act this way. She didn't want to hurt him, but maybe she could lock him up somewhere and find out what was wrong with him.

She summoned a wall of darkness and threw it against him, but he merely dodged it. He then dashed over to his staff and tried to hit her in the head with it.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy!" she yelled, barely dodging the attack.

Robin was a lot stronger, and agile than he'd ever been. Raven honestly didn't know what she could do in this matter.

He then swiftly kicked Raven in the gut, making her slam against the wall. Before she could even feel pain from the kick, he swung at her with his staff again, and she managed to block it with her hands, but quickly pulled them back now that her wrist burned. She used her other hand to launch him backwards with magic, but he slid toward her and swept her feet so that she would fall.

Raven didn't know how much more of this she could take. She launched him as far down the hall as she possibly could, and then broke a window and flew out of it. She flew about 30 feet above the tower and waited. She could also hear a deep buzzing sound. It might have been her ears ringing, but it didn't sound right.

 _Beast Boy! What about him!_ Raven thought, still confused about all that had happened.

She couldn't really remember well. It was too dark. She was in the training room with him and had just stepped out when she fell flat on her back and got pulled away backwards. She had tried to grab onto Beast Boy's hand since she couldn't speak due to the staff on her throat. Her hand got pulled away before he could save her. He might not have even noticed.

Had anyone noticed she was missing? She had screamed for Cyborg and Beast Boy loudly enough, so why had they not come? Even Starfire didn't show up. Maybe they had been attacked as well.

But then she remembered what Robin had said. He only wanted Beast Boy, but Raven got in the way. Why wouldn't he go after the other two? Then, Raven's head began to feel cloudy again. She thought she had gotten rid of it for good, but it returned – worse than before. Also, that and the buzzing sound really annoyed her.

She also didn't know how long she would float above the Tower. Although it had never happened, she wondered if her body would get too tired to float anymore.

Soon the buzzing sound slowed to an end, and Raven still didn't know what had caused it. Her head began to flicker from clear to cloudy like it did that morning. Or since it was midnight, yesterday morning.

"… _but before she left, she told me that the doom happens at 12…"_

Raven couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before. Beast Boy had told her that one of Raven's emotions had said that exact thing. She had looked at the clock and seen that it was midnight, but it didn't feel like it was 'doom'. Robin had been missing all day. There wasn't anything good about this, but she had expected doom to be a lot worse.

Then, she remembered something else. Her mirror had broken two days ago. Not yesterday. Whatever doom was should have happened the midnight of the day they all went out for pizza. That didn't make any sense. Absolutely _nothing_ bad happened midnight that day.

Or maybe… was it 12:00 noon? Like the middle of the day? That was when Cyborg asked Beast Boy when he would tell her about the mirror. No, they had arrived at the pizzeria early. Like 11:00. Was 'doom' yet to come? Did it recur every day? And if so, when would it end? Had it just happened? If only she could go back into the mirror and ask her emotion herself.

Raven slowly descended back to the broken window and peeked inside. Robin wasn't there. No one was. Raven quietly teleported herself into her own room. This would be easier than she thought.

The power was back on. At least there was a faint light in the lamp and the light on the celling. She wasted no time filling a drawstring bag with her valuables. In a separate pocket in the bag, she carefully dropped the mirror base and the pieces of broken glass. (She estimated there were about 12.) The pocket was in the center of the bag, so she wouldn't cut herself carrying it around.

Then she heard a sound. Very faint – but audible.

Raven ran towards the door and slowly looked outside. No one was there. She walked back over to her window and opened it. Immediately, the cool breeze flowed into her room. Raven lowered her hood, taking in the beautiful sight. She would really miss the Tower. Then she thought about where she would live. She hadn't even considered that until now…

She took one last glance around her room. As she was doing this, Beast Boy crept in.

"Raven?"

She was absolutely thrilled to see him unharmed. He could come with her now!

"Beast Boy come on, we have to go," she whispered.

"Raven, Robin's gone crazy! I thought this would be about what your emotions said, but it's not!" Beast Boy explained.

"Beast Boy, we need to leave! I'll tell you what's going on later. Now come on!"

Raven didn't understand why he wouldn't come with her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"Hurry!" she commanded.

Beast Boy pulled his hand back and stepped away from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to stay," he said, "I'll be fine."

"Why?!"

"I can't tell you."

Raven's eyes began to water. She knew there was no bringing him when he wanted to stay this much. She also knew that there was a reason for his not coming.

"Contact me using your T-Communicator," she said, turning her face so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Raven," he said, walking towards her, "I can't tell you why I have to stay, because then you'll be in even more danger, but I'll be fine. I promise. Now go to Central park. Now! You'll be safe there."

Raven started to climb out the window. She looked back at Beast Boy. Then she looked out the window.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

All of the sudden, Beast Boy began to cry.

"You need to leave!" he said through tears, "I'm trying to help you!"

Raven was so confused. She honestly couldn't follow anything he said. But she had to go to Central park, and she had to leave him.

He had seemed to have stopped crying, so Raven took this as a good time to leave.

Then, she thought about all the times that he had helped her before. And it could all end here. She considered why she was so close to him, and it honestly made a lot of sense. Raven was already floating out the window, and she looked back to see Beast Boy watching her slowly leaving him.

She couldn't bear to think what her life would be like without him. If this was it, she knew good and well that she wouldn't live with herself if she had let him die without giving him a proper goodbye.

Raven floated back into her room and stared at Beast Boy for a few seconds before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She flew out the window and out of sight before she could see his expression to her kiss.

After she was about three minutes away from the tower, she couldn't help whispering, _"Goodbye, old friend."_

* * *

 **Yeah, even I can hardly get this part of the story. It will make more sense in the last chapter. Please tell me in a review if you'd like the chapters long or short, because I'd like to know! I'll try and post the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, someone asked me if I could write the chapters a bit longer and I think I can make that work. I'm sorry that I've been so busy all the time. I really enjoy writing for you, and I wish I had more time to do so. Well, I've been trying to keep this part short, so here's Chapter 5 y'all.**

* * *

Raven needed to rest. She had been active all day and felt worse and worse every second. Not only had she abandoned her own home and friends, but she was now even more confused. Whatever Beast Boy had heard from her emotions, this certainly didn't fit with it. She also didn't know if she had done the right thing when leaving Beast Boy behind. He had definitely been keeping something from her. She didn't know what it was, but if he couldn't tell her at a time like that, then it must have been important.

She turned back for a quick look and saw a faint, yellow-ish light. This turned her focus back to what she was doing.

She remembered that he had told her to go to Central park. Was that part of his plan, or was it to keep her safe? It just kept getting harder and harder to understand. Raven hated this. This madness was making her brain ache.

It was also colder up as high as she was, which just made her feel worse. She couldn't believe that she had lost a fight to Robin. She didn't care how crazy he had become. Raven felt herself transitioning from the serious and intimidating teenager that she knew herself as so well, to a much more delicate, unstable, pathetic, pained, and depressed person.

What had happened that transformed her life into a tragedy? She was in fact a half-demon. Ever since she was born, she knew that she would bring the end of the world when she was older. It almost seemed like fate that she had run into the rest of the Teen Titans. She would have had to undergo the same torturous future, but Robin wouldn't have restored her back to her original self. He and all the others would probably not even know she had ever existed. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have lived longer than 16. But yet here she was, on the run from something she didn't even know about.

She remembered the happiness she felt when returning to them after Trigon's defeat. Everything was as it should have been. But, she wouldn't ever feel the same after this. She didn't know why. It seemed like a normal battle against another rising villain, but it felt very different. It might have been her, but nothing felt right anymore. Nothing. Everything in her life would be a continuous passage of grief or horror, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She trusted Beast Boy's instructions, so why was she worried? Maybe because this entire fight over whatever her emotions predicted was as unpredictable as possible.

She hoped with all her heart that Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were safe back at the Tower and had apprehended Robin before any further harm could be caused. She also hoped that whatever he had told her would keep her safe from any more danger.

Raven had spotted the Central park by now and was descending downwards to it. She didn't see anyone or anything of interest, though. She assumed it was safe, as she didn't think anyone would be here at this hour anyway.

-{-}-

Raven felt something rough and scratchy on her face. She must've fallen asleep, since it was now early morning. She opened her eyes to see a small, yellow lizard staring back at her.

She gasped and quickly brushed the creature off her face. Then she turned and saw Jinx, a former member of the Hive 5, giving off a shrill cackle of laughter.

Raven wondered why Jinx, of all people, would be here.

"Jinx?" she exclaimed.

"I'm here to show you something," Jinx immediately replied, "Come with me."

Raven stood up and followed Jinx towards an exit of the park. She had just woken up and was not yet fully prepared for whatever Jinx had in mind. If it was anything like putting a lizard on someone's face while they tried to sleep, Raven was definitely not feeling it.

"So, Kid Flash and I were eating pizza a couple days ago, and having a great time," Jinx explained while continuing to walk through the park, "We were getting the rest of our food to go, but this crazy person came out of nowhere and started destroying the road next to the restaurant."

Raven began to pay more attention to what was being said to her.

"Being a superhero, Kid Flash had to go stop her, and he told me to stay back. Of course, I didn't want to leave him, so I tried to help too, but when I shot a bad-luck ray at her, she stopped what she was doing and started having this weird trance. Then she went psycho and tried to drop a building on us, but I ran away and hid."

"Why didn't you go back and look for him?" Raven asked, but she then saw what Jinx had led her to.

The street near to the Pizza restaurant was destroyed. Buildings had collapsed, the road itself was nothing but rubble, and the majority of the trees had been pulled right out of the ground.

"What happened?!" Raven gasped.

"Exactly what I told you," replied Jinx, "She had only made a mess of the road until I jinxed her. I don't know what happened, but she went absolutely insane and demolished _everything_."

Raven was almost speechless. She observed the further left side of the street where even more damage had happened.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

"First, I need help finding Kid Flash. If you help me, I can help you."

Raven looked puzzled.

"Help me with what?"

Jinx sighed.

"Didn't Beast Boy tell you?" she asked "He sent you to me. How else do you think I could've found you?"

"You're not taking this very seriously," Raven said, disapprovingly.

"Listen," Jinx explained, "Kid Flash is _extremely_ close to me. I don't want you to tell me that I'm not serious enough when he's in grave danger. The thing is, I am scared out of my skin for him, but I know that you can help me with this. I'm trying to stay as positive as I can about all of this because usually when I get upset, bad things happen to other people. Now I'm not saying that to be 'intimidating' or whatever, but you need to show some mercy here."

"I'm sorry," Raven apologized, "But I am extremely confused right now. I'm going to need you to pay attention for a few minutes."

Jinx crossed her arms, waiting for her to begin.

"Okay, it started two days ago when we were eating at… that pizza restaurant over there," Raven said, pointing to the pizzeria on the right side of the road they were near to, "Cyborg told Beast Boy that he should tell me that he broke my mirror. I got mad and teleported back, and it was broken like he said. The next day, Beast Boy told me how it broke and how my emotions had predicted something in the near future. Something about… Terra…"

Raven gasped.

"The girl who went crazy two days ago, did she have blonde hair?"

"Yes, why?" Jinx answered.

"I think I know who we're looking for…" Raven said, wide-eyed.

"Terra? That would explain the rock related things she could throw around."

"Jinx, I need you to tell me something right now," Raven demanded, "Robin was the one who attacked Beast Boy and I in the tower. I had to go back to get my stuff, but Beast Boy made me get out before I could see what Robin was doing. He wouldn't tell me why he wouldn't come with me, but he told me to go to Central park. Do. You. Know. What. He's. Hiding?!"

Jinx thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I do. But if he doesn't want to tell you…"

Raven nearly got down on her knees and begged for Jinx to tell her.

"Okay, once we stop this Terra girl I'll tell you. There's no harm in doing so after she's been put up with." Jinx promised.

"Well, I don't-"

All the sudden an enormous boulder came hurtling toward them from above. Luckily, Jinx quickly cut it into 4 pieces before it could crush them with a stroke of bad luck.

Raven blocked the sun out of her eyes and looked up to see Terra, looking more demonic the ever before. There was fire in her eyes, her clothes were torn to shreds, her hair was disorderly, and she was levitating about 15 more rocks about the same size as the first one – the most Raven had ever seen before.

"Terra? What are you doing?!" Raven yelled up to her.

Then Raven remembered something. About a month ago, Beast Boy had told her and the others that he had seen Terra alive again, but they hadn't believed him. Was this what he had seen?

Terra flashed an enormous, evil grin and began lobbing the boulders directly at the two teenage girls. They had but four seconds to get out of the way, as there was no stopping them when they were this big.

Raven quickly flew up high, all the way to Terra, who was mounted on a rock.

"Terra, what's going on? I don't want to hurt you!" Raven asked.

"I don't need you!" Terra screamed at Raven, bringing two boulders crashing into her.

"Raven!" exclaimed Jinx running directly underneath as if she would catch her.

Raven pried the rocks apart with dark magic. Terra was caught off guard, so Raven slowly aimed a ray of darkness at her forehead and blasted it.

-{-}-

 _This cruel world not only takes my friends away from me, but forces me to turn against them,_ Raven thought, _It would have been better off if I had been killed summoning Trigon._

"I'm sorry," she apologized to Jinx again, "I don't know where Kid Flash is. Could you tell me again the last time you saw him?"

"I think he may have gotten crushed by a building," Jinx admitted, "I don't think we did this for a reason at all."

"Which building? He may still be alive!" Raven exclaimed.

"Come on!" Jinx ushered her, running across the road.

One of the only buildings left standing on that road was the Bank of Pérez and two other buildings that Raven didn't know about.

"This one," Jinx said pointing to a collapsed hotel on the ground, "I don't think he would've survived this."

Raven had to accept the facts. They both did. Kid Flash was most likely dead. Nevertheless, both heroes crawled in through a small opening in the side. Inside, there were loads of vines and other plants climbing up the walls.

"Good thing this place was already abandoned before it got tipped," Jinx remarked.

There was a large crevice in the ground with a few strange objects, though. One looked like a small blue ball with sticks poking out of it. Another was a yellow-green cube with a ring-like thing attached to it. There were other things too. Like a silver cone thing, a golden earring, and stuff like that.

"Maybe we should get out of here," said Raven, "I have no idea what any of that stuff is, but it makes me think that Terra hangs out here."

"It looks like there's another floor," said Jinx, completely ignoring her new partner.

Raven gave Jinx a boost to the second floor, as there were no stairs and she could not fly.

"There's nothing," said Raven, "Just a normal room."

 _This place looks_ _ **really**_ _old._ Raven thought, _I wonder why there's all that stuff at the bottom._

"Okay, let's leave," Jinx said, finally giving up, "He's not here."

"Wait," replied Raven, "He had to have been taken away, because his body isn't here."

Jinx smiled.

"So maybe he is still alive!" cried Jinx.

-{-}-

"What are you going to do with her body?" asked Jinx, referring to Terra.

The two had gotten back to the sidewalk where Terra was laying. Raven felt Terra's pulse.

"Okay, she's not dead. Maybe we can interrogate her." Raven suggested.

* * *

 **That's where I'm going to end it, because I can't fit the next part into this one chapter. (It's going to be good!) Thanks all of you for reading this, and just to let you know, chapters will be about this long, and will be posted about this frequently. Okay bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here's a chapter that's pretty dramatic. I tried to make it as serious as I could. This is definitely my longest chapter so far, so… Thanks to all of you for the follows as well. You're too kind. Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 6-**_

Besides all her powers to destroy, Raven also had the power of healing. She didn't use it very often, but it was there, and she could use it like a master. She gazed into Terra's unconscious eyes for a few seconds before placing her hands on her head and radiating a light-blue glow.

Terra stirred and woke up from her deep sleep. She looked around her, confused about everything that had happened.

"Wh- Where am I?" she asked, "What's going on? Raven?"

She viewed her surroundings.

"Who are you?" she continued, addressing Jinx.

"Do you remember anything?" interrogated Raven, "Anything at all?"

Raven was actually expecting Terra to leap back up and begin to attack them again as soon as she was awakened, but this was quite the opposite. She seemed to have no memory of anything that she had done over the past days.

"No… I remember I was on the sidewalk in the evening. And then I don't remember what happened after that. In the morning I felt very weird. I felt like my brain had been asleep until then. A few minutes later, my head began to hurt extremely bad and I threw some sort of fit. Someone tried to help me, but someone else came towards me and that's all I remember. I felt like I went into a nightmare and you just woke me up from it."

Raven tried to put the pieces together.

"You did it!" Terra screamed at Jinx, "I remember now. You shot me with something!"

"Jinx?" Raven asked.

"Is this my fault?" gasped Jinx, "I thought you were tearing up the city on purpose! I didn't know you were having a fit."

"Hold on, why didn't you come home with Beast Boy when he found you?" Raven asked, "We could have kept you safe at the Tower."

"Beast Boy didn't find me," Terra explained, "But… I don't remember much at all after that battle with Slade. I had a dream where there was orange everywhere, and people had turned to stone. Then, I had another about a school and Beast Boy was at the ending. Then I had another that lasted about 15 months. It was colorful and strange, but I don't remember much else about it. Then, I had a dream about all the Titans. There were loads and loads of other people too. People I had never met. Then I felt like I had finally woken up for a very brief time."

Raven had no idea what this meant. She was smart, but she wasn't a mastermind.

"I think you may have been in a coma," Raven suggested, "I don't think it's even been 15 months since you turned to stone,"

"I turned to stone?!" Terra gasped, looking frantically at her arms for any remnant of rocks, "How long have I been gone?"

Raven counted on her fingers.

"About five months," she estimated, "Maybe six."

"It did seem real," Terra admitted, "But I'm okay now. I'm not still in a coma, am I?"

"I'm almost certain that you are not still in a coma," Raven assured, "But you must be hungry after all that."

-{-}-

After eating at a local restaurant, and sharing each other's problems, the three heroes devised a plan to learn what had caused Terra's lack of memory, Kid Flash's whereabouts, and why Robin had attacked Raven.

"Terra, I trust you know your way from here to the Titans Tower," Raven assumed.

Terra nodded in response.

"This is probably the most important of all. You have to go there and spy on the others. I need to know if Starfire and Cyborg are okay and if Beast Boy is doing anything worth mentioning. If he isn't, tell him to come with you and that I need him. Avoid Robin. He will hurt you." Raven instructed, "Meet us back at the exit to Central park where we were before in two hours or less. If you aren't back before then, we will have to go looking for you. Understand?"

"Yes," Terra replied, "I won't let you down."

"Raven and I will look for Kid Flash in the places you remember seeing," Jinx added, "Thanks for all your help."

Without another word, Terra summoned a rock to ride on all the way back and was gone into the morning sky.

Raven was a bit worried about Terra, even though she knew she would not fail. She remembered how powerful Robin had become, but Terra seemed to be much different. She was easier to talk to and followed orders a lot better. She also seemed stranger.

"Come on Raven, there isn't any time to lose." Jinx reminded, "Let's start looking."

The first place Terra had suggested when Jinx brought up Kid Flash in her dream was a cave that led underground. Those were all the details Terra had given, besides the location. Being close by to the demolished road, it was easy to walk to. They followed the part of the road that hadn't been destroyed, which soon led to a cave on the side of the volcano that Terra had been petrified in.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Jinx remarked, "But it looks dangerous."

It was the kind of cave you would likely not find unless you were really looking. It blended in well with its surroundings. Inside looked like it led to a larger opening.

"Let's go," said Raven, walking right in.

Jinx followed closely behind, slightly tense.

The two were shocked to see what was past the path they had taken to get in. Lava was seeping through small cracks in the lower wall. They were in no danger, as it all dripped into another crevice, but now it was certain that the cave connected to the volcano. The volcano had already erupted, so there was also no danger there.

There were three corridors in the opening, one on the left, one on the right, and one in between.

"Let's check the middle one first," Jinx suggested.

They walked and walked down the corridor for almost 10 minutes. By the look of it, it would keep going for about 15 more.

"Should we keep going?" Raven asked, "I don't know if this leads to anything important or not.

"How about you keep going and I go back and check one of the other paths," Jinx asked, "You could fly down this one and it would be much quicker."

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the beginning." Raven agreed.

Raven began to fly much faster through the path, while Jinx sprinted the other way. After a bit, the path began to twist into corners. Pretty soon, Raven neared the very end of the path. Light shown into it from that side. When Raven stepped through, she realized that it ran through the volcano, and that she was now on the other side.

 _What a waste of time!_ She thought, _I hope Jinx has better luck._

-{-}-

Jinx indeed, did have better luck. About the same time Raven had reached the end, Jinx had arrived back in the middle. Choosing the left side, Jinx found another large space which no light could shine through. Another path was inside that one, which just led to the same place that Terra had battled Slade. There was still a small pool of lava in the far corner, but nowhere else. Of course, Jinx didn't know about any of that. At least she had found something better than Raven.

When the two had reunited at the center, Raven explained that the middle path just led to the other side of the volcano, and that there was no point in taking it. Suddenly, Raven's bag shook.

"What's going on?" she exclaimed, tossing it onto the floor.

It continued to shake, until Raven took out the broken pieces of her mirror.

"What is that?" Jinx asked, as she had never seen Raven's mirror before, "Was that what was making your bag shake?"

"This was my mirror that led me into my mind," Raven explained, examining it closely, "But Beast Boy broke it, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Why don't you use your healing power?" Jinx asked, "You know, the one you used on Terra."

Raven scoffed.

"That only works on things that are alive. I don't think it would work on this."

"It made your bag move," Jinx replied, "How do you know that it won't work?"

Raven closed her eyes and attempted to 'heal' her mirror. She felt the energy go out from her hand and leave her finger. Then, she heard Jinx gasp and opened her eyes. Her mirror was balancing on her index finger, completely repaired.

"I was only joking!" Jinx exclaimed, "I didn't think it would actually work!"

Raven couldn't believe her eyes. She knew how ridiculously weird that it was for a power that only worked on living creatures could repair an inanimate object. Was it because her emotions were inside? They were alive. Although, the mirror wasn't her mind itself, it was just a portal to it. Maybe it was like healing a part of her.

"I didn't expect that…" Raven said quietly.

Then, she remembered what Beast Boy had said. The emotions had some sort of prophecy that they had told him. She wanted to hear it for herself, just to make sure she understood every detail. It might have the answer to all that had happened to Terra, Kid Flash, and Robin.

"Okay, this may sound weird, but I'm going to have to go inside the mirror," Raven told Jinx, "Would you like to come?"

Jinx didn't know about that. She accepted the offer anyway, though.

"Okay, now when it sees me, it will take us in, so be ready," Raven explained.

"What happens if it sees someone who isn't you?" Jinx asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing unless it recognizes them as someone on my side. If they are, it will take them in and alert me," replied Raven, "It's a part of me,"

Raven lowered her hood and gazed into the mirror for a few seconds. Jinx looked carefully at it from next to her. Two pairs of red eyes appeared, and red light filled the room.

-{-}-

The two slid down a mystical portal with red ring patterns.

"Where are we?" Jinx shouted over the loud portal noises.

Raven kept her concentration on where in her mind they would turn up. Soon, the two gracefully landed on a gray island in the middle of that same pitch-black void with the red stars.

Jinx looked around frantically.

"We're in my mind," said Raven, smiling back at her, "Sorry to frighten you. Nothing here will harm you if you're with me."

Even with Raven's assurance that they would be safe, her mind was spine-chilling, but peaceful at the same time. A deep whirring sound echoed from an unknown source all around her mind.

Suddenly, three birds with blood-red eyes flew directly towards Jinx's face in a very menacing manner. She barely had time to gasp, before Raven threw out her arm at them.

"She's with me," she explained to the birds.

They quickly changed from savage to normal as they landed at Jinx's feet. They then rubbed their feathers against her.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"They're making sure you feel welcome!" Raven giggled, "It is my mind after all."

The birds then showed her towards a path that had just assembled out of more gray islands.

The red portal began to close, and Jinx became anxious again.

"How are we going to get back now?" she asked.

"I've got the mirror right here," Raven replied, holding it up for her to see, "Now follow me, we've got to find my emotions."

The two followed the curvy path of small islands for a pretty long time. The birds accompanied them as well.

"What happens if you fall down there?" asked Jinx, staring deeply at the infinite void below.

"Well, I don't know," Raven answered, "No one's ever done it."

Jinx knew in her mind that Raven seemed a lot happier here then she did in the real world.

"Hey Raven, if you don't mind me asking, why are you suddenly so much happier?"

"Don't you know what's about to happen?" asked Raven, "My mirror is finally back, and we can ask my emotions what this all started from and how to stop it all!"

"How would they know?"

"We can ask them when we get there."

Jinx spotted what seemed to be a maze that they were about to arrive at. Raven waved her hand and summoned a bridge of islands that reached all the way over it. As soon as they began to cross it, the birds flew back to where they came from. It was very smooth, so it would be hard to trip over something. About halfway across, a faint gust of wind began to blow. Jinx didn't know what this was supposed to be, but she had taken quite a liking to the place.

When they reached the end of the bridge, two stone-like guards showed up at the bottom. Raven gave them a slight bow, and they smiled and bowed back. Jinx couldn't help but wave at them when she and Raven continued forward.

"Okay, we're almost there," announced Raven, "We're almost at the domain of my emotions.

The ground changed from gray to a reddish color. The void even seemed to change color. The whirring sound had changed to a peaceful, chime-like sound.

"What's going on with everything?" asked Jinx, "Everything is changing color,"

"That's how my emotions like it," explained Raven, "In fact, they live here,"

They had come up to a large, blue mansion. The same blue of Raven's cloak. Except, it occasionally altered from blue, to black, to blue again.

Jinx and Raven stood and took in the sight of the place. There was no more waiting. The world was broken, and they were about to learn how to fix it.

* * *

 **Ok, well that was a bit longer than I had planned it to be, but I think it's safe to say that the next chapter may be the last. Then there'll probably be an epilogue or something. It took a lot of effort. I'll see you in the last chapter, which I will try to publish in about a week! Also, for you who are telling me to get Beast Boy more in here with Raven, it's coming. Remember though, it's not just about them. This is my attempt at the missing season we've been waiting for.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter in the story. Before everything's over, I wanted to thank you all so much for reading my story all the way through, favoriting/following it, and posting reviews that were so nice! I really hope you enjoy the ending as much as you did the previous chapters!**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 7 (The end)-**_

There was no door in this strange house; if you would call it a house. Raven stepped right in, followed by Jinx.

 _I wonder what goes on in my head,_ Jinx wondered. She had witnessed so much drama in the past days, though and was ready for it to all come to an end.

"I'm here!" Raven shouted into the empty hall, her words echoing off the walls.

A trio of purple lanterns flickered on, and more light was added to the place, making it much easier to see. A very faint sound became audible, almost like the blowing of wind. Three of Raven's emotions descended down from the dark balcony above. Yellow, Purple, and Brown.

"I need your help," Raven explained, not even mentioning Jinx in the slightest, "I'm aware that you told Beast Boy something about Terra, and other things that I don't know about. Before I could ask you earlier my mirror broke, and I was unable to reach any of you. I need to know everything you told him. This is extremely serious, so I don't want any excuses like everyone else has been giving me."

Jinx felt herself blushing. She remembered telling Raven that she wasn't going to tell her why Beast Boy wouldn't come with her. She prayed that this conversation wouldn't fall into that subject.

The three emotions looked confused. Yellow, Raven's knowledge, stepped forward.

"Don't you know? We're literally in your head."

Raven didn't consider that. In fact, it was kind of frightening that her own emotions knew something that she didn't.

"I don't know anything that you told Beast Boy. I would have remembered when he brought up the subject," Raven replied.

"Terra's back, you know this," the Brown emotion, her sloppy personality, pointed out.

"Is that all?" Raven asked, dejectedly "Did we come all the way here for nothing?"

"No, there's much more," Knowledge continued, "But, Terra has all the answers already,"

Raven had completely forgotten about Terra. She had to go back already, even though she learned nothing from this.

"Okay, let's go Jinx," Raven ushered.

"Wait," the Purple emotion began, "You need to know something else first,"

Raven turned and faced her. She was the one that Raven didn't recognize.

"You kissed Beast Boy," she brought up, "I felt it. You knew for a long time that you loved him, and it finally happened."

Raven saw Jinx's confused expression and gave her a look that said not to bring up the subject.

"I'm your passionate side. I remember when you fell in love with Malchior and he turned out to be nothing but a dragon. Then, Beast Boy showed you that he cared about you, and that's where it all began," Passion explained, "I was the one who told him that Terra was back, but I also told him that she wouldn't be the same. I reminded him that you loved him more than anyone else could. I'll tell _you_ something too. You're going to go through the most difficult time in your life very soon, but he will be there for you."

Raven was much happier knowing this, but she also knew that she had to leave.

"Wait," Raven said, "Where are all the others?"

Passion, Knowledge, and Slob looked at each other.

"They're keeping you stable."

Raven didn't understand what that meant, but she definitely had to go back. Hopefully everything was alright.

-{-}-

Once Raven and Jinx had returned through the portal, they were shocked. It was almost sunset already.

"We didn't stay in for that long!" Jinx insisted, staring at the orange sky.

Even Raven was almost surprised.

"Well, time is different in my mind," Raven tried to explain, "But I don't think it was _this_ long either…"

Then Raven remembered Terra. How confused she must be. She had to have had it hard already. She might not even have made it back. Raven remembered what Knowledge had said. Terra had all the answers. She must be fine.

Nevertheless, Raven carried Jinx by the shoulders and flew her all the way back to the exit to Central Park, where they had promised to meet Terra. Like Raven expected, she wasn't there.

"What should we do now?" Jinx asked Raven.

"I don't know," Raven admitted, "My T-Communicator is in my bag, I could call Beast Boy and ask-"

Raven then realized that she didn't even have her bag with her. Just her mirror.

"Oh no, I left it back at the Mountain!" She exclaimed, "I'll be right back… Or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come, but I'll have to run fast," Jinx agreed.

Raven wondered what could have happened to Terra. She was so angry at herself for staying in her mind for so long. She was angry for letting Terra go alone too.

When Raven finally arrived back at the cave in the mountain, she looked back and didn't see Jinx. She quickly grabbed her bag from the floor, right where she had left it. She had gone slow enough for Jinx could follow, though. Why hadn't she come?

Raven then heard a deep motor-like sound. It was a bit quiet, but it flickered on and off. She then heard what sounded like a bell, but horribly wrong. Like a clock bell but distorted and far away. The sun had completely set by now, which left Raven alone in the dark with both bloodcurdling sounds. Then, the bell stopped but the motor sound got louder and louder. Then it all stopped.

Raven took a few deep breaths. She didn't know what to do. The sound came from outside of the cave, so she didn't want to go out that way. She was afraid something horrible had happened to Jinx. She heard a few small noises that sounded like creaking.

Raven began to shiver. Suddenly, Raven's feet flew forward, and she keeled over backwards. She couldn't help but scream. She was under attack.

She felt rocks smashing into her ribs and stomach. Then, she opened her eyes and saw what seemed to be Terra but was hardly recognizable. Her clothes were way worse than before, being entirely sliced off on one side, and she had the face of a demon. Just her maniacal expression terrified Raven. Whatever had happened to her had destroyed her personality. She was covered in dirt, twigs, rocks, and her hair had lost all of its blonde color from all the filth stuck in it.

"Terra, what happened to you?!" Raven exclaimed, backing farther into the cave.

Terra made no connection with Raven. She just cackled a terrible laugh and hurled a big rock at Raven. She almost got out of the way, but her foot got caught and seared with pain.

She barely had time to get up before two more took her to the ground. Then another. She felt something break, but she couldn't tell what, since her whole body burnt with pain.

She managed to bring up a shield of darkness to cover her face from any more damage. It was easily penetrated by even more rocks, though. Raven knew there was no stopping Terra. She didn't even have time to stand up before she was pelted with more enormous rocks. They were fighting in a big open space, so Raven flew out of the rocks and circled Terra, avoiding any more rocks.

Terra thought quickly and pulled a sheet of rock out from behind her and smashed it into her, throwing her sprawled out onto the ground. She didn't think she could move any more. To make things worse, Terra plummeted her with more and more rocks.

"Please… stop!" Raven cried out, but to no avail.

Terra showed absolutely no mercy. She laughed the more Raven was hurt. Raven wished that Terra would kill her now to put her out of her misery. But Terra seemed to enjoy watching Raven shrivel up in pain. Raven lost almost entirely lost her consciousness but had just enough to pull out her hand and attempt to use the same power that she had before to wake Terra up, but she just hurled a rock at her arm.

Raven gasped in pain and pulled her hand back. She couldn't bear this much longer. She aimed a ray of dark magic at Terra's head. As soon as another rock came towards her, she had to stop. She wasn't bleeding at all, but she knew there were bruises all over her. She didn't know how much longer Terra would keep this up. Raven didn't even have the energy to cry of pain. She wouldn't even have known what had happened to Jinx, Robin, Kid Flash, or even how Terra had gotten in this state. Every rock thrown at Raven seemed to increase Terra's strength. Not only that, but the rocks seemed to hurt more and more.

Suddenly, Beast Boy ran through the entrance of the cave, which distracted Terra for a split second. Raven took this opportunity to arm her magic. Terra hurled a boulder at Raven, but it was too late. At the same time, Raven launched her dark magic and it hit Terra right in the chest.

Raven then felt her head lurch backwards, heard a horrific _*SNAP*_ , and felt the most pain that she had ever felt in her entire life. She didn't know much that happened after that. She went completely limp. She heard Beast Boy's voice, shouting her name. He scooped her up in his arms, grabbed her bag, and ran.

Raven used the last remaining strength in her body to look back and see Terra collapse backwards, unconscious.

Beast Boy, still carrying Raven, continued to run through the corridor of the cave.

"You're going to be okay Raven," he assured, "Everything's going to be fine!"

He dropped her on the ground, morphed into a pterodactyl, and picked her back up with his legs. Then, he flew into the sky.

Raven regained a bit of her consciousness. She couldn't move, and she could barely think straight.

"Beast Boy… I can feel that my neck is broken…" she said, "I'm not going to make it…"

"Raven, it'll be okay!" Beast Boy insisted, "I promise! Just don't fall asleep!"

Raven looked around her. Beast Boy had taken her into the sky. It was really pretty at night. She wished she didn't have to go. But, there was no way he could save her. She wondered where he was trying to take her. She wondered how he had found her.

"We're almost there, Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "I can heal it!"

He flew down onto what seemed to be the roof of the Titans Tower. Raven could tell it was.

Raven thought about the relationship that she could have had with Beast Boy if this hadn't happened. She felt death calling her. Is that what it felt like? Like everything around you doesn't matter anymore and you feel extremely tired. She could feel Beast Boy morphing back to his human form and running down the stairs.

She felt herself being laid down on a bed and a bunch of wires attached to her. She must be in the hospital part of the tower. She knew that everything would be alright now. She started to activate a healing power for herself, which would soon put her in a coma. She felt her eyes close themselves and everything went black.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all. There will be an epilogue that I'll post very soon. Don't worry, Raven will be okay. Everything strange that happened during this whole story will be mentioned in the epilogue. I don't really know what to say about this. It was originally meant to be a lot longer, but I separated the epilogue from this chapter because it would have just seemed weird if I hadn't. Anyway, I'll try and post the epilogue tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for reading this one!**


	8. Epilogue

**When you have a chapter called the Epilogue, it's usually the last one. In this case, it is. There was a lot of confusing stuff scattered throughout this entire story, and if you were not sure what was happening during them, it should be explained in the Epilogue. I planned to publish this a couple days ago, but I was working on something else at the time. Anyway, the Epilogue will be fairly short, because it's supposed to end happily.**

 _ **-Epilogue-**_

Raven slowly woke up from her deep sleep. The pain in her neck had decreased a lot, that was for sure. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the hospital room of the Tower. She couldn't remember much from what happened earlier.

Actually, what time was it?

Raven looked around cautiously, making sure no one else was in the room. The golden light of dawn shone through a small window above her bed. It was most likely around 6:45. She also wondered where Beast Boy was.

She remembered everything from her fight with Terra, and she remembered losing Jinx somewhere. But after she was struck on the neck with a rock, all she could remind herself of was Beast Boy running in, Raven doing something to Terra, Beast Boy flying her back, and now she was here.

She couldn't help but blush a bit at the fact that Passion, her purple emotion, was right all along. She knew she loved Beast Boy in a way that was stronger than friendship. The only question was, did he love her back?

Raven tried to sit up, but immediately laid back down. Her neck was still very sore, and she most likely still had marks from the rocks that Terra had attacked her with. She wondered what had happened to Terra.

Soon, Beast Boy walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake," he said, "I'm sorry, I went to check on Jinx."

"What?" Raven asked, "Jinx?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"I'll explain _everything._ "

"Wait a minute," Raven interrupted, "First tell me what happened to Terra, please. I've been worried about her."

"She's in the kitchen eating," Beast Boy explained, "But anyway, it all started on the day I broke your mirror. Remember when I told you about that?"

Raven nodded.

"The Purple Raven told me that Trigon had infested a part of your mind, and she explained to me that if you knew about it, then he could take advantage of you and come back even stronger than before. That was the reason I couldn't tell you why I had to stay."

"So now I'm going to become possessed by my own head?!" Raven exclaimed.

"Well, I decided that if you knew, we could fight back much better," Beast Boy continued, "I teamed up with Titans East, Jinx, and Negative man from my old team for more help in that matter. I had to stay because they were on their way to help capture Robin, and I had to explain to them what to do. I sent Jinx to Central Park to protect you from anything that could happen while we weren't together."

"So, the whole Kid Flash going missing thing was all fake?" Raven asked.

"No, and he still hasn't been found," Beast Boy replied, "We captured Robin, and both Negative man and Cyborg are trying to find out what's wrong with him. Cyborg and Starfire were there too, so we picked them up and filled them in on everything we had planned. Jinx was meant to look for Kid Flash while keeping you busy. I had no idea Terra would be involved in this."

"Aren't you glad she's still alive?" Raven asked, dejectedly, "Wouldn't you be with her about now?"

"Raven, I didn't want to have this talk, but I don't feel the same way for Terra as I used to. She is still an amazing friend of mine, and she might still love me as I once did her, but ever since she betrayed us, I can't feel the same. And I was shocked on that night when you kissed me."

"I'm sorry, I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!" Raven apologized, "I remembered how strong Robin was, and I knew you didn't stand a chance! I never would have known you had recruited others!"

"Of all people, you would have chosen me though…" he continued, smiling, "After my parents died, I was rejected by many people as parents. Until I met the Doom Patrol. I thought I was finally home. But Mento was through with me, so he kicked me out. I had thoughts of anxiety and death after that. I thought I would never be appreciated in my whole life. But, you know how my life truly began. Joining the Teen Titans."

"I didn't know about any of that," Raven admitted, "I'm sorry…"

"It's been fixed," he assured her, "But I don't want this to be how it ends."

"Okay, so what happened then?" Raven said, getting back to the subject.

"Well, Jinx contacted me that day, explaining that Terra would come, and if I saw her, to go ask her what she wanted," he continued, "But she said you were going back to look for Kid Flash some more. When Terra arrived and told me that I had to go with her to see you and Jinx, I agreed, but I was busy. I had been explaining Starfire and Cyborg's places to help in this situation. Terra and I also made it so we could call each other if we needed to. About an hour later, I followed Terra back to the Park where she told me to go. She said she had to go faster so she wouldn't be late, so she went ahead so I could finish helping with the others. A few minutes later, I went back, but Terra wasn't there."

"She attacked me, I remember it!" Raven insisted.

"Yes, I know," he explained, "I waited for a few minutes before trying to call her. When I did, she didn't pick up, so I called Jinx instead. I got a message that said even her location was unknown, so I thought something horrible had happened to all of you. I didn't know what to do, so I went back to the Tower and asked the others if you had passed by while I had gone out. Then, Jinx called me, saying that Terra was attacking her by the volcano."

"I don't remember this happening," Raven said, confused, "Wait, is that why she went missing when I went back up to the cave?"

"Yes, because as soon as I got there, I found Terra trying to strangle Jinx, but I stopped her," he confirmed, "She ran off before I could get her, and I didn't see where she went. I thought I saw her go up to the cave, so I followed her. Then, I heard these weird, creepy noises. I didn't know where they came from, but I kept going anyway. Then, I saw Terra attacking you, and I flew you back here. About fifteen minutes later, Jinx called me and said she had gotten Terra out of the cave and was bringing her back to the Tower as well."

"So they're both alright?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded.

"And here's your bag," he added, dropping it beside her, "Jinx found it in the cave too."

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Raven asked, "We still haven't found Kid Flash, and Trigon hasn't been stopped yet."

"We'll just have to keep looking," Beast Boy replied, "But for now, I made some breakfast for everyone. Do you think you can handle it?"

Raven stood up from her hospital bed with a bit of pain from her neck.

"Yes, I'll manage," she answered, following him out the door.

"Wait, didn't I mention," Beast Boy added, "I like you too, Raven."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Well, that's it. Thanks so much for reading all the way up to the very end, even though the beginning was so weird. I hope Beast Boy's little explanation made some sense for you, but if not, feel free to ask me yourself. Check my profile for other updates on a story like this, and please review and tell me if you liked this story or not, and maybe what I should change. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me to the very end, and hopefully I see you again!**


End file.
